Previo al gran momento
by LeafIAmTheUniverse
Summary: Quien piensa que uno simplemente sabe lo que debe hacer cuando se encuentra frente a una situación "comprometedora" con su pareja definitivamente no conoce a Splendid. One-shots relatando el proceso de aprendizaje y tropiezos por el que debe pasar este lindo dúo para llegar a un momento tan importante en la vida de una pareja: su primera vez.
1. Chapter 1

_Antes de comenzar a leer quiero advertir unos pocos aspectos:_

 _1.- Son cortos hechos prácticamente a la rápida, cosas que pasan por mi mente y quiero escribir. No necesariamente tendrá continuidad pero sí un final._

 _2.- Todos estarán escritos de la misma forma, esto es, sólo diálogos y en rarísimas ocasiones alguna acción. Si esto te disgusta entonces desde aquí sabes que no sirve de mucho comenzar a leer uwu_

 _3.- Probablemente no lo dejo muy en claro, pero esto es una "historia" FlippSplend en su forma humana. Sí, esto quiere decir que le toca al osito ir arriba (?)._

 _Y por último:_

 ** _4.- En verdad quiero escribir cortos cómicos sobre ellos dos en alguna situación cotidiana o referente al tema del sexo, así que si ustedes tienen alguna idea me encantaría leerla y poder hacerle un espaciecito en este fic (?)._**

 **Disclaimer:** Nada a excepción de la trama me pertenece. Los personajes y la idea original son propiedad exclusiva de su autor.

* * *

 **Parte I**

–¿Estás seguro de esto, Did? Siempre podemos esperar un poco, ya sabes, investigar más al respecto, empezar con otras cosas y eso… n-no quiero lastimarte.

–¡Pero qué dices! Desde el momento en que nos quitamos la ropa está hecho el 80% del trabajo.

–No creo que eso sea…

–Además, ¿con quién crees que estás tratando? ¡Soy un héroe! No puedo ser dañado incluso si lo intentaras con todas tus fuerzas, y vaya que lo has hecho.

–¿…Se supone que eso deba hacerme sentir mejor?

–Como sea, ¡comencemos ya! Si quieres la próxima vez podemos cambiar de posición, no tengo problema con ninguna de las dos.

–Splendid, ¿sabes siquiera de qué va lo que quieres hacer? Empiezo a creer que no, y eso me preocupa.

–¡Claro que sí! Uno va arriba, el otro abajo. Es sencillo, leí sobre eso en un libro de sombras. Ah, pero si quieres podemos omitir la parte del látigo, creo que eso y las cadenas son opcionales.

–….

–…¿Flipp?

–Buenas noches.

–¿Qué? ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué hay con lo que habíamos planeado para esta noche?!

–¡No haremos nada hasta que hayas tomado Y aprobado un curso de educación sexual!

* * *

 _Siento que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que anduve por FF. Como sea, espero que lo hayan disfrutado les haya sacado por lo menos una sonrisita~. Insisto en querer escuchar sus ideas sobre situaciones que les gustaría que estuviesen plasmadas aquí uwu  
_ ¿Qué? ¿Que las partes en las que yo hablo son más largas que el fic en general? Puede que sea cierto, pero prometo que será la primera y última vez. (?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte II**

–¡Ah! Nghhh… ¿D-did? ¿Q-qué estás-… hah.

–Está bien, está bien. Lo tengo bajo control, aprendí esto en internet.

–¿I-internet? ¿De q-qué estás…hah… hablando?

–De un foro en línea, ¡es realmente genial! Puedes preguntar lo que quieras y siempre te contestarán. Ahora, podrías quedarte quieto mientras hago….

–¡Hyah!

–Pfft… ¿qué fue ese ruido, Flipp?

–¡E-es tu culpa! Si sigues tocándome _ahí_ yo no podré-…

–¡Espera! Espera, espera. ¿Podrías hablar un poco más fuerte e intentar mirar hacia la cámara del computador?

–…. ¿Eh?

–Si no lo haces los chicos del foro no podrán escucharte y me dijeron que si quería seguir contando con su ayuda la imagen tenía que ser muy nítida, no sirve de mucho si te estás retorciendo todo el tiempo.

–…

…

 _»_ _En llamada_ _«_

–Heeeey Fliiiiippyyyyy, esto es demasiado aburrido, ¿puedo dejarlo y volver a casa ahora?

–Eso depende, ¿has acabado de re-congelar los polos ya?

–No… pero mis mejillas duelen y desde hace un rato un pingüino no ha dejado de observarme, empieza a asustarme.

–Tienes tus poderes, estarás bien. De cualquier manera yo no he terminado de bloquear el acceso a páginas inapropiadas en tu computador. Hasta entonces, sigue soplando.


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte III**

–Hmmm…

–La casa ha estado en silencio por una anormal cantidad de tiempo, ¿ocurre algo, Did?

–No, no es nada, Flipp. Es sólo que decidí dejar de depender del internet y buscar información por mi propia cuenta, también pedí prestado un libro muy interesante de la biblioteca. ¡Es genial! ¡He aprendido muchas cosas que antes no sabía siquiera que eran posibles!

–M-me alegra que te estés divirtiendo, supongo… Pero sabes, últimamente te he visto bastante inmerso en el tema y no sé qué tan buena idea sea el que te presiones tanto a ti mismo, creo que es mejor si lo tomas con más calma.

–¡Por supuesto que no! Esto es lo menos que debo hacer en esta situación, aprenderé tanto como pueda y pondré todo de mi parte para lograrlo. Yo… e-en verdad quiero que nuestra primera vez sea un momento agradable e inolvidable para ambos.

–Ya… lo entiendo. E-entonces no molestaré más y ehm… y-yo también espero que así sea.

–¡Sip! ¡Nos aseguraremos de eso!

" _Vaya, no esperaba que fuese a tomar el asunto con tanta seriedad y de una manera tan… linda. Tal vez estoy siendo algo injusto, él se está esforzando tanto mientras que yo no estoy haciendo nada, ¿qué clase de persona le deja todo a su amante? Alguien egoísta, probablemente… quizá debería sugerirle que intentáramos-…."_

–Espera, ¿qué clase de libro pediste prestado?

–Ah, estabas leyendo por detrás de mi espalda, ¿no es así? Por supuesto, es la segunda parte del libro sobre sombras del que te había ha-…

–¡DEJA ESO YA!

* * *

 _Descubrí que me da pereza subir capítulos nuevos porque este lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo y sólo estaba ahí acumulando polvo (?) Cooomo sea, espero que por lo menos logre divertirlos un poco y ojalá el próximo "capítulo" pueda cumplir una petición que me hicieron por ahí uwu_


End file.
